


Otherwise Occupied

by elletromil



Series: Win the Key to my Hart [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: It should have been their first Christmas together as married men, but Jack has been sent away on a mission. Which means Harry and Eggsy are moping at home instead of celebrating.





	Otherwise Occupied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BouncyBrittonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/gifts).



> This is a Christmas Gift for my dear friend bouncybrittonie that I'm just getting around to post on ao3 now. Happy New Year sweetheart <3

Jack startles awake, his hand automatically reaching for his whip when he doesn’t recognize his surroundings at once. A spike of fear runs through him when his hand closes around nothing, until he finally realises he’s on the Statesman’s jet, heading back home.

It’s rare he’s so out of it, but after the horrible week he’s had it’s no wonder a simple dream of kissing Eggsy underneath the mistletoe, Harry a safe presence at his back would leave him so disoriented.

To think this mission was supposed to be an easy one, done before he knew it… Champ have never been more sorely mistaken with a mission assessment before.

Not that he could really blame the man. Sure he had sent Whiskey on the mission a week before Christmas, but only because he knew one of his best agent could finish it quickly. Had he sent any of the other available agents, all very good but far less experiences in things blowing up in their faces, it would have either taken even longer or a new spot would have opened up at the table.

“Ginger? How soon before we land?”

It’s been two years since Champ has made her position more of a field one and even if he can’t help being worried for her every time she’s on a mission, no matter how good he knows she is, this time, he’s grateful for it. Without her as back-up, he would probably still be running for his life.

“About an hour until landing,” she answers via the comms and he frowns, not because he doesn’t believe her considering she’s the one piloting, but because he’s surprised he’s been asleep so long that they’re already nearing Kentucky. “The plane needs a refill,” she continues innocently even if she doesn’t fool him one second, “and Kingsman has graciously accepted to let us make a pit stop at their HQ. And I think there is a storm coming so we’ll get stuck there a few days.”

“You little devil,” he doesn’t need to be with her in the cockpit to know she is looking rather smug right now. Not that he can blame her. She is giving them the perfect excuse to spend Christmas with their respective partners after all. Of course Champ must know exactly what she’s up to, but trying to stop a hurricane would be easier than trying to rein in Ginger now that she’s gained the confidence to match her abilities.

Whiskey counts them lucky she isn’t interested in world domination because they wouldn’t stand a chance against her, especially if Merlin were to join her, which he probably would.

“Consider this my gift for you this year. Christmas Eve with your husbands.”

He grunts in agreement and vows to ask Merlin what he can get Ginger to pay her back for the opportunity.

*

It’s pretty rare that they go to bed so early in the evening, but despite their best efforts, both Harry and Eggsy have been a bit mopy.

Of course, they know the realities of their profession, that drug lords and megalomaniacs don’t take a vacation simply because it’s Christmas and that they can be called away at any time, but Harry, as Arthur, had seen Jack’s latest mission’s orders and agreed with Champ assessment that it would take a couple of days at most.

Which means both him and Eggsy had been looking forward to celebrate Christmas with Jack. Their first Christmas as married men and without Jack and Harry pretending they were only tolerating each other for Eggsy’s sake.

But of course things has gone tits up and instead of them three snuggling in front of the fireplace waiting for the clock to strike midnight so they can exchange their first gifts, Jack is fighting for his life somewhere in India and while they are stuck home, trying their best not to worry.

It’s a bit better now that they know Ginger has been sent as back-up not long after Whiskey’s mission have gone wrong, but they still miss him like crazy.

Harry especially seems to be hit harder by his absence.

Not that it surprises Eggsy that much. He tries his best, but he simply cannot be as much of a strong presence as Jack is when they are all home.

Caring, unwavering, headstrong – that yes.

Able to just ignore Harry’s bullshit without going into a fight first and giving him exactly what he needs?

Not so much.

Even less so when he’s also feeling Jack’s absence like a physical pain.

Hence why he stole his shirt to sleep in. It’s not quite the same as falling asleep in his arms, but his scent around him is comforting. And not just to him.

Harry has admitted a couple of nights ago that it’s easier for him to relax when he can smell both of them, when he can trick his brain into thinking that Jack is safely in bed with them.

A bit like how Eggsy trick his own mind right now that the warm hand gently playing in his hair is Jack’s and not Harry’s. Still lost in a sleepy fog, he wonders how Harry does it when he can feel his two hands on his hips.

Probably be a super spy trick…

Then he feels the familiar tickle of a mustache against the nape of his neck and he’s fully awake, turning to face Jack not minding that his brusque movement is sure to wake Harry up too. He’s pretty sure he won’t complain once he sees just who joined them in bed.

“Jack! You’re back!”

“I am,” he confirms before dipping down for a kiss. For once, he doesn’t linger, but Eggsy cannot even be disappointed, not when instead he gets to look at him lazily kiss Harry all the way to awakeness.

Harry blinks at him in confusion when they separate, but even if he doesn’t seem to understand what Jack is doing here, he’s not willing to let him go, one of his hand having come up to grip at his arm tightly.

“Ginger says ‘Merry Christmas’,” Jack offers as way of explanation and Harry must still be muddled by sleep considering his reply to that.

“It’s not Christmas yet.”

“Well, no, there’s still a couple of hours left to that, but I’m pretty sure she’ll be otherwise occupied with Merlin by then.” He waggles his eyebrows pointedly, at if there is any way they can misunderstand his meaning and Harry groans at the mental image while Eggsy slaps his arm, but not so hard to actually hurt him. “And to be frank, I plan to be just as ‘otherwise occupied’ as she’ll be all day tomorrow.”

“Good luck explaining that one to my mum and Daisy,” Eggsy snickers, Harry joining his hilarity at Jack’s horrified expression, before they both forces Jack to properly lie down with them. “But now, time for sleep. You must be exhausted.”

That Jack doesn’t protest is the only answer they need and Eggsy wiggles and rolls until Jack is the one in the middle. If he minds being trapped between his two lovers, he doesn’t say and Eggsy can hear Harry sighing in contentment as he cushions his head on Jack’s shoulder.

They might not be in front of the fireplace, but at least, they’re all safe and together now.

That’s all they’ve ever wanted.


End file.
